theloadingcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Akamotto
History Not much is known of his past before or even after joining Team Vision. It is known his ancestry is from Pugilis but it is unknown if he is himself is from there or if he was born in Utopus's Hidden Ninja Village. At some point the Village is destroyed despite the efforts of the Nightmare versions of Team Fresh Floof. Some time later as the world kept crumbling he joined Team Vision as the Commander of the Ninja Corps. Appearance Akamotto is a male of unknown age with short messy white hair and black colored eyes. He typically wears garb from the Nightmare timeline Ninja Village that always covers his mouth and nose that consists of mostly of blue garb with a tan vest over it and black leg wrappings with sandals. When BURST Akamotto takes one characteristics of the Pokémon he is BURST with as is the norm. His eyes turn red when BURST with Lucario and silver when BURST with Blaziken. Personality Calm and collected Akamotto is a level headed commander of the ninja core that doesn't do things such as attacking unless it is needed, such at the top floor of the power plant. He seem to abhor needless violence as seen when he questions what Layla did when she returned to the ship with her prisoner. He is willing to cooperate with Fresh Floof as well for the safety of the Ninja Village however is willing to betray them both if it suits his Vision. Abilities Akamotto is a powerful ninja who works well with his partner Pokémon and his subordinates. He utilizes a variety of ninja techniques including things like hidden ninja seals he keeps hidden in case of emergency. He was also somehow able to escape when he was being pinned by a Gyarados and was able to overpower it and the trainer keeping one of his seals from activating. Notable Pokemon ' Lucario- '''Lucario is Akamotto's main partner Pokémon which he can not only BURST with but also Battle Bond with it. It has been with him for a long time though how long exactly is unknown as most of Akamotto's history is unknown. This Lucario is the Nightmare version of Lavi's. ' Blaziken- 'Blaziken is Akamotto's other Pokémon who he uses in tandem with Lucario when he is able. As with Lucario he is able to BURST and Battle Bond with Blaziken and seems to has been with Akamotto for a long time but how long is not known. This Blaziken is the Nightmare version of Luna's Suzaku. Relationships 'Sara B.-'It is unknown when exactly Akamotto met Sera but we can assume sometime soon after the destruction of the Nightmare Ninja Village. He is very loyal to Sera's Vision to "saving the future" and was able to secure a needed item, presumably through great lengths, to give her the power to realize the "Vision". However after the fall of Team Vision he claims with everything that happened he has become disillusioned with Sera's "Vision". 'Layla-'Not much is shown of their relationship as they didn't interact in front of the party during the attack on the power plant. However when Layla returned with her prisoner he immediately questioned her due to her ruthless tactics and did so many more times. ' Watashi- 'Watashi is one of his more recognizable ninja in the Team Vision's Ninja Corps. While most of the Iga clan, who comprise of most of the members of the corps, can't seem to stand her Akamotto keeps her close possibly due to her skill or her bloodline. ' Nightmare Birb-'Not much is known of their relationship other then Birb allowed Team Vision the use of his ship for their vision and the rescue of civilians. 'Mumkette Jones-'''They have only seemed to interact twice. Once before a mission were he gave an unimpressed answer when Mumkette said they were going to be the new leader of Team Vision now that Sera missing. The next time he was taking orders from her to go follow possible traitor to Team Vision, Technical Officer Lidic. However he was probably just biting his tongue waiting for the time to rescue Sera from her unusual imprisonment. Trivia Stuart has stated on multiple occasions that Akamotto creation is solely because he wanted a "Kakashi looking Mother F*cker" The spelling changes all the time whether it is spelled Akamoto or Akamotto, however Stuart usually spells it with 2 "T"s Interestingly the Dream timeline version of Akamotto was a Samurai and is now deceased while still in Ransei and was the original partner to the Riolu and Torchic that eventually joined Fresh Floof. Stuart has stated on the Discord that Akamotto appreciates that, even though flawed, Watashi has such interest of his homeland's (Ransai) culture.